1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fertilizer producing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved liquid fertilizer apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a container to accommodate fertilizer components therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Formation of liquid fertilizer by various prior art means is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,505,723; 3,711,269; 3,709,675; 3,649,239; and 3,536,472.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for an organization arranged for ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction as set forth by the instant invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.